ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
40: The Last Splixson
40: The Last Splixson is the rebooted version of Fred 40, made by Ahmad and Charbel still following Fred and the gang as they save the universe from the Osmosian Empire. While the old series lightly was based off Avatar: The Last Airbender, the reboot features a much more epic twist, with only the base of the Avatar series still there, though more focused. Overview 60 years after the Splixson Genocide, a single Splixson is found in a statis pod by DNA enforcers Willie and his parents, and they are still looking for survivors. Six years pass, and Fred eventually discovers the Novatrix, and it latches onto his wrist. Unable to remove his invention from the young splixson's wrist, Metarid sets off with Fred and Willie towards Galvan Prime to help remove the Novatrix. But on the way, Fred proves to be a powerful oponent especially against the ruthless Osmosian Soldiers. Episodes ''Season 1'' Season 1.5 (Anur Chronicles) Season 2 ''Season 3'' Shorts |} Category:Series Category:Ahmad15 Category:Charbel2001 Category:40: The Last Splixson Category:Featured Series Fans Add your signature (~~~~) on a new bullet here. *The original Robin... The second Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 11:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *'This is my signature! Deal with it!' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:01, January 18, 2014 (UTC) *'Amm... Stay Positive!' (Wall - Blog - ) 18:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) *[[User:ShahZeb Shah|'ShahZeb Shah' (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 10:03, August 4, 2014 (UTC)]] *Louay Boom Boom *--'Sillyruner' (Wall - Blog - ) 01:19, June 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Lex Tennyson approves!' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:28, June 30, 2014 (UTC) *I am Oussama! 21:02, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Characters Main Heroes *'Fred:' Seemingly the Last Splixson alive, Fred finds the Novatrix, and inadvertly becomes the savior of the universe against the Osmosian Empire. He has the ability to transform into 40 different aliens. *'Willie': Member of the DNA Force who have been digging for Splixson survivors in 60 years, Willie is a powerful Sludgepuppy, who was the first to find Fred emerged in his statis pod, and was the one who freed him. He serves as Fred's "guardian" and Best Friend ever since. *'Metarid:' A differently intelligent Galvan, who was the inventor of the Novatrix, and a lot of other inventions. He is accompanied by his lazy apprentice, Marcus, and his bodyguard, R.O.B. *'Marcus': A Mosalihateymkhareb, Marcus is Metarid's Apprentice. He is frivolous and inappropriately silly, but he can be pretty smart if he is in a critical situation. *'R.O.B.': R.O.B. is inadvertently the last working prototype of the Novatrix embedded into a Techadon Robot, that currently functions as Metarid's Bodygurad. Although his transformation abilities render him stronger, his software is out of date, just like most of the other devices on Metarid's ship. As such, he is prone to memory shorts and battery outages. Minor Heroes *'Apollo': A powerful Modda'y, he is laid back, less serious, arrogant, self-centered, and cocky, which his warriors follow him for. Although he considers himself a great poet, he is actually really terrible at it. *'The Warriors of Apollo': They are a group of aliens of various species, that have sworn off Girls and have become Apollo's, their idol, own "brothers" and followers. **'Hetios', the current Lieutenant **'Jaheem', the second-in-command Villains *'Titanic Lords' **'Hyperion' **'TemperNet' *'Osmosian Empire': **'Arcmaster:' He was the Osmosian Emperor who attacked planet Hathor, ultimately causing the Splixson Genocide. **'Demonstar:' He is Arcmaster's son, and the next Osmosian Emperor after Arcmaster, and is the current Osmosian Emperor. **'Necropolix:' He is the heir to the Osmosian Emperor. **'Inbenton: '''He, along with Azeroth, is Demonstar's nephew, and the two are twins. While Inbenton usually uses Brains to fight, Azeroth uses Brawns to fight. **'Azeroth:' He, along with Inbenton, is Demonstar's nephew, and the two are twins. While Azeroth usually uses Brawns to fight, Inbenton uses Brains to fight. Aliens While the old series barely had to do with the number 40, this series has 40 aliens fair and square. They are also all decided upon, but not all of them are revealed. Opening Sequence The Opening Sequence for Season 1 is different than that of Season 2. The Opening Sequence of Season 1 is: '''Fred:' Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. But its owner, Metarid, and his crew want to take us back to Galvan Prime to remove the watch, but I believe that this Novatrix could be a vital device in terms of restoring our race. Season 1 Visuals The camera shows space, and multiple Osmosian spaceships fly towards Hathor. Once he says, "I am Fred Blake", we now see a bright flowing blocking the screen. Then, Willie sees Fred's glowing silhoute in the statis pod, and his silhoute stops glowing. One he says "This year", the Novatrix latches onto Fred's wrist, and Willie can be seen gasping in the background. One he says "that allows me", Fred as Airstrike flies high in the sky, creating a storm. One he says, "But its owner", we see Metarid growling angrily and walking off. One he says "but I believe that", we see Fred looking over a hill, and sees a canyon of Splixson bones. Fred looks down in sadness, and Willie pats him on his back. Season 2 Fred: Sixty six years ago, the Osmosian Armies attacked Planet Hathor and seemingly exterminated the Splixson race, and the DNA Force were searching for survivors ever since. I am Fred Blake. It has been Six years since my friend Willie and his family have found me in a statis pod. This year, I found this cool watch that allows me to transform into other species. And after my friend Blank sacrificed his life to save me, I have decided to set out in the world alone, to bring over peace ans harmony. Season 2 Visuals The camera shows space, and multiple Osmosian spaceships fly towards Hathor. Once he says, "I am Fred Blake", we now see a bright flowing blocking the screen. Then, Willie sees Fred's glowing silhoute in the statis pod, and his silhoute stops glowing. One he says "This year", the Novatrix latches onto Fred's wrist, and Willie can be seen gasping in the background. One he says "that allows me", Fred as Airstrike flies high in the sky, creating a storm. One he says "And now", we see Metarid's G.P. Brisk (the spaceship) zooming in space. One he says "to restore peace and harmony", we see Fred standing ontop of a hill, and his Novatrix is glowing. It emits light, blocking the screen. The logo appears. Trivia *This was Ahmad and Charbel's Unidentified Upcoming Media all along. *It is almost certain that there will be an episode every weekend. *In order to choose a fancy and decent name, Ahmad suggested a long list of names, before they agreed to 40: The Last Splixson. The list included: **Fred 40: Novaverse **Fred 40: Rebooted **40: Novaverse **Fred 40: Rise of Osmos V **40: Rise of Osmos V **Fred 40: Rise of Osmos **40: Rise of Osmos **Fred 40: Osmosian's Wrath **40: Osmosian's Wrath **Fred 40: Osmosian's Rage **40: Osmosian's Rage |}